


X Readers (Accepting Requests)

by Wyvern_Ninetails



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime), Gravity Falls, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Homestuck, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyvern_Ninetails/pseuds/Wyvern_Ninetails
Summary: I'm practically shocked I am creating such a book. Though, I do ask of you guys nOT TO SEND ME LEMON REQUESTS. I SWEAR, I SUCK AT THOSE. Anyways! If you think I have stolen any ideas from DarkPuffArcher or awildwyvernappeared, it is mine. I own those two accounts.





	

_**Under the Stars (Swap!Papyrus x Reader)** _

(Because why the hell not?)

The scent of trees filled the air as the sound of a wild party going on went with it. Feeling the breeze kiss your (S/T) cheeks and your (H/L) hair being snatched in the wind, it’s hands bringing your (H/C) locks along with it. It was refreshing and calming to be here and under the stars. The fact that today was actually the day where it would be a meteor shower was greater! You couldn’t feel any more luckier than now. To know that your friends are still here, and to know that it’d be a great time.

The sound of grass bending under the force of someone’s weight didn’t go unnoticed by you. Turning around, your bright and sparkling (E/C) was staring at a friendly, yet very lazy, skeleton. Papyrus. A smile tugged at your lips as you saw him, your legs moving on there own as you hugged the tall skeleton. Sadly, for your height, you are smaller than Levi Ackerman. Which means you ARE smaller than your tall ass skeleton friend.

He chuckled, returning the hug. His cancer stick in his mouth as he rested his chin on the top of your head, causing you to pout and whine.

“I’m not your head rest, Papyrus!” You whined, moving so the cancer stick’s ashes won’t get in your (H/C) locks. “I hate it when you do that!”

The only reply you got was a simply chuckle before he was called over to the party. No lies, you loved the monsters. But you weren’t the one for parties. Never were, and never will be. Your lips were tugged down a bit before it was quickly lifted up and into a small smile. You had feelings for Ash Tray, or mostly known as Papyrus. Shaking your head, you started towards the edge, sitting down as your legs dangled off the edge.

Staring upwards, your eyes held the galaxy in them as it reflected the sky. The green grass under you folded and surrounded you. Your (F/C) hoodie was unzipped, showing a black shirt that has a ripped design on the back. Breathing in the scent of nature, you could feel a cold and wet nose nudging your hand.

“Oh,” You looked down to see a white dog wagging it’s tail. “You wanna be loved, don’t you?”

Giggling when the dog fell to it’s side and turned to it’s back, showing it’s stomach, you started to pet it. The fur of the dog was soft and fluffy, it’s tail wagging quickly as it’s tongue hung out of right side of it’s mouth. From afar, you didn’t notice a hooded skeleton looking at the dog.

It was about… Three minutes afterwards you saw the first meteorite. You smiled and stood up, dusting the white fur off your black shirt and black skinny jeans. You fixed your beanie that you recently put on and ran towards the large group of monsters. Tugging on a small skeleton’s scarf from behind, you announced that a meteoroid shower is starting. Though, this caused them  _all_ to run towards the edge and sit down. The meteorites fell smoothly, but you couldn’t see it as well. Huffing you looked down before feeling a hand slip under you legs and near you bottom, causing you to yelp.

Being lifted up, you practically gasped pretty damn loud. You swore your eyes turned into stars as you saw the world before you. Looking down, you saw your orange hoodie friend, Papyrus.

“Is this what you always see, Pappy?” You asked, staring down at him.

He chuckled and nodded. “Yup, pretty much everyday.”

You looked up before feeling something fall on your hand. Looking down, you could see stardust on your hands collect before you smirked. Grabbing Papyrus’s attention, you quickly put your hands on his face, causing his cancer stick to fall down.

“What…” He started, removing your hands with his magic. “Did you just put on my face?”

“A little something called stardust,” You giggled.

Looking up, you weren’t aware of a skeleton staring at you. His eyes filled with love and warmth, before using his magic and to put your hands on your face. He howled in laughter when he saw your reaction before bringing you down and nuzzling his face in your hair.

“There…” He said. “We match.”

Quiet for a moment, you smiled softly before laughing in the most softest laugh he has ever heard. You looked up, your foreheads now touching as you both stared into each other’s eyes.

“I’m glad,” You whispered, playing with his hoodie string. “Because I have on thing to tell you.”

He lifted a brow, waiting for you to tell. Mustering up all the courage you got, you started to speak.

“When I first met you,” You started. “I thought it was a bit freaky. But…” You gave out a breathy laugh. “I found out that it was fun. It was fun being around you and your brother. You and the entire monster society. It was the most funnest thing I could have ever done. I’m actually glad I fell down. Because now…” You looked away from his hoodie, which you started to stare at after speaking, and into his eyes. “I have someone worth seeing 24/7.”

Keeping quiet, you could hear his magic practically buzzing and very quiet but a bit loud music playing from his soul. Leaning down, your lips touched his cold, yet warm, teeth  _just_ as a meteorite flew past you guys. A smile came to your face as he confessed.

“It was probably the most amazing thing you did,” He whispered. “To fall down.”

“Hey!” You and Papyrus jumped, hearing Sans’s voice. “You two going to eat each other’s faces off or you two going to join us? It’s really fun! Even I, the Magnificent Sans, approves of this thing called ‘ _Stargazing_!’”

Staring at him, you smiled before looking at Papyrus.

“Let’s go stargazing. Hm?” You said, slightly leaning into him.

He smiled and picked you up bridal style, causing you to yelp but laugh afterwards.

“Sure,” He chuckled and started towards the party of monsters. “Anything for you.”

((I seriously can’t believe I just wrote my first X Reader… Lolololol probably sucks! Sorry if their OCC))

**Author's Note:**

> DarkPuffArcher - DeviantArt


End file.
